Taken
by eclarefanaticxoxo
Summary: Clare is kidnapped...and forced into something she never dreamed of being involved in. Eli has no idea where she's been taken to, but he is devoted to finding out. Rated M for dark themes and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired to write this from the movie **_**Taken.**_** It's really good, I suggest you all see it. I just wanted to give it credit because I definitely couldn't have come up with this idea on my own (lol well maybe…I am dramatic) well, without further ado…My new story, Taken!**

"Why were you talking to him?"

"For an assignment, Eli, a goddamn assignment!"

"So what, these assignments have to be discussed every day? Because that's how often I see you with him."

"Eli, don't be ridiculous, I don't talk to him _every_ day. But you know, this assignment counts as half of my grade, so communication _is_ necessary."

"Well, why does he have to come to your house? He shouldn't know your address."

"We can't get all the work done in school, and he already has my address in the directory, Eli!"

"Why are you so close to him when you guys talk?"

"Because average conversation doesn't take place with 7 feet of space between two people!"

"When is this assignment going to be over? So I can know whether you're talking to him for academic reasons or not."

"I'm not cheating on you!" I screamed, my anger finally boiling over the top. I was so sick of Eli and his paranoid shit. "You ask me this every. Single. Fucking. Day."

"Why are you around him so much?" Eli pressed, his hands tightening on the steering wheel to the point it looked like he could snap it in half. I breathed out heavily in exasperation.

"I already told you, _we have an assignment together!_"

"I don't fucking believe this," Eli muttered, mainly to himself. "Why would they put you with him?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Fitz has changed, Eli. He's changed a lot. You're the only one that can't see that-"

"He pulled a knife on me!" Eli shouted, thoroughly exasperated.

"He was just trying to scare you, Eli! He was stupid and blind back then. But now-"

"Yes, yes, he's found the God that doesn't actually exist."

Tears of agony pricked my eyes as the harsh words flew out his mouth indubitably. I was so tired of this. Every day, since Fitz came, Eli and I fought. About everything. I was beginning to forget the reason I wanted to be with him. I was so sick of the pointless arguments over Fitz. I knew that Fitz's presence was putting Eli on edge, but he was just overprotective. He couldn't relax, and he was taking his stress out on me. By suffocating me. Everywhere I went, he was there. If he wasn't, he demanded to know what I had been doing when he saw me.

I was so tired of it. I felt like he was becoming some security guard or something.

I didn't feel like he was a boyfriend anymore. He wasn't what he used to be.

He wasn't the Eli I had fallen in love with. Even though I tried to convince myself out of it, I felt like the Eli I loved was still in there and would come out, which made it impossible for me to leave him. I had too much hope.

Hope that was being worn down each day. I was tired of this. I had to end it. I had to end this relationship.

I opened my mouth to break up with him, but right at that moment, he turned his head and allowed his jade green eyes to bore mercilessly into mine. I lost my will to break up with him right then and there. His eyes showed vulnerability; fright; neediness. He needed me. I couldn't leave him. No matter how much I wanted to sometimes. I could not leave him because of that need he had for me…and because of the love I had for him.

We were going nowhere. We drove each other crazy, but we couldn't be without each other. We loved each other dearly, but we couldn't stand being around each other these days.

I could barely take it anymore. I was losing my mind.

I broke the silence by angrily grabbing the door of Morty, my frustration coming out in my actions.

"You know what, Eli? Just leave me alone!" I screeched, throwing open the car door and storming out into the rain and up to my house. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time I walked to my front door, but I ignored his gaze, yanking open the front door and shoving myself inside. As soon as I was safely in my house, I slid down, and leaning my head against a wall, let the sobs I had fought off take control of me.

It hurt to be in love so much.

I loved Eli. Not kid love, not "first kiss" love, not lust-y love. Adult love. Real love. The kind of love that could cause you pain. The kind of love that made you feel amazing, but also brought you down.

When you really loved someone, you would do anything for them. And they would do anything for you.

And when you really, really loved someone with all of your heart, it was so hard to leave them.

It was impossible to leave them.

That's why I stayed with Eli, even though his protectiveness was starting to get to be too much. I knew he only did it because he loved me; so how could I turn him away?

I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to. Maybe I just needed some space for a while…I wish I could just be taken away.

Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.

The front door was suddenly banged against. I took my face out of my knees, startled, as the knob made jangly noises. At first I thought I might have been my parents, but after moments of the knob moving around, the door still didn't move. My parents both had keys, and knew how to use them.

I definitely knew it wasn't my parents when the front door was kicked down, knocked cleaned off the hinges. I clamped my mouth shut to silence my scream and quickly scrambled over to the living room, hiding behind a couch. I peeked from around a corner of the couch and saw three tall, dark figures enter my home. One of them was skinny, and lanky; one was short and tense; and the other was huge, with broad shoulders and a muscular body.

I swallowed another scream as they studied my house.

"Did you have to knock the door down?" the short one complained, his voice high and tenor like as he nudged the wooden structure with his foot.

The big guy shrugged. "You wanted to get in here. I got you in." His voice was deep and scary, with a rough edge to it. The lanky guy was silent.

The short guy rolled his eyes. "Guess you're right. Besides, we won't have to pay for it. I hope they're insured." They all shared a chuckle. I was silent behind the couch, feeling as if this was some sort of nightmare, and I would wake up any minute from it.

But it wasn't. It was real.

I felt myself becoming faint, but I snapped out of it. I had to stay alert, and awake. No matter how much I didn't want to see this. No matter how much I just wanted to fade away. I gripped the carpet beneath my hands as I squirmed myself into the crevice I was in more tightly than before.

All three of the guys came into the living room, waltzing around as if they lived here. They were all dressed in black, with black caps on their head, but their faces left uncovered. It was still too dark for me to see them clearly, but I could tell whatever they had come into my house for, it wasn't good.

"So, where is the girl?" the big guy asked.

Oh my God. They were coming for me. They were coming for me. I glanced around, terrified, cowering deeper behind my couch. The telephone was too far away for me to reach, so I couldn't call the police.

All I could do was sit back here and pray.

"Is this the right address?" the short guy demanded, giving the lanky boy a small jab in the arm.

"Of course it is," the lanky boy said smoothly. "I've been over here for an assignment we're working on together lots of times."

His voice sounded so familiar, at first. And then, when he added on the part about the assignment, I involuntarily sucked in a loud gasp.

It was Fitz.

Fitz who told me he had changed. Fitz who told me he found Jesus. Fitz who asked me to forgive him.

Eli had been right. It was all an act. And I had fallen for it all.

Now I was going to pay the price.

And I sure as hell would never get a refund.

The men all heard my shocked gasp, and the short guy got a creepy smile on his face. "She's in here," he breathed, revealing a gap in his shiny white teeth. Tears leaked down my cheeks and onto the sweater I was wearing as my fate crept closer and closer.

They all split up, searching around the living room. I knew it was only a matter of time before they found me. I couldn't do anything but think.

_Eli, I love you, I'm so sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, I'm so sorry this is happening to you again, but this isn't your fault, you're a good guy, and I should have listened-_

"Hey! I found her!" The muscular guy flipped the couch I was hiding behind over, causing it to thud onto the floor and knock the coffee table over, glass shattering everywhere. I screamed, getting up and trying to run away. But he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hugged me to his chest in an air-tight lock, making it impossible for me to escape. I struggled against his grip, but it was useless.

"Good job," the short guy answered. Fitz gave me an eerie grin as he came closer to me.

"See, Ty, I told you. She's got a nice body, doesn't she? She's young, innocent, and perfect for the job. And the eyes will definitely help her out a lot."

"You're right," Ty agreed, studying me like I was a book. "But she'll have to start off slow, you know, get used to being in the business. Maybe just giving some blow jobs, getting eaten out, no more than that. Good job, Fitz. I knew I was making a good decision when I hired you." He clapped him on the back.

I whimpered, still struggling to get out of the guy's grasp. He merely tightened it, and I screamed out in terror.

Ty came up to me and slapped me across the face. Hard. "Look, girl, you had better get used to be handled by a man, whether you like it or not. That's the reason you're coming with us. That's the entire point of the job you're going to take. Stop screaming."

"Fitz!" I cried out desperately, my voice cracking. "Fitz! Please don't to this to me, please, make them let me go…" My cry turned into heavy sobs, and I felt the big guy loosen his grip just the tiniest bit.

"Maybe…maybe she's a little too young," he protested quietly. Fitz came up to him and got in his face, his features twisted with raw desire and greed.

"Look. We all need money. She can get it for us. We add her to the rest of the whores, and we'll be raking it in. Got it?"

The big guy nodded, and tightened his grip around me again, with a bit of reluctance. I was still crying.

"Fitz…why are you doing this to me?"

Fitz walked up to me, the grin still on his face. "You honestly thought I found God? You honestly thought I wanted to be your friend? As soon as I got out of juvie, I needed money. Really badly. Then I met Ty," he acknowledged the short, smirking man with a grateful nod. "And he found me the perfect job; finding and giving him girls like you. I can't believe you fell for the act. You're such a Saint," he snorted. "Maybe putting you in the prostitution business will teach you a lesson about life."

A rip, a pound through my heart for being so stupid.

"Hey, I like that," Ty commented. "Saint. Saint Clare. That'll be her sex name."

A tremble shook through my knees as they discussed my fate right in front of me.

"Wonderful," Fitz agreed, both of them giving each other a hearty handshake. "She'll be getting guys like nobody's business. Everyone loves some good old' innocence."

God, please, help me out of this. Why wasn't He doing anything? I had never done anything wrong. I didn't deserve this. This was messed up. God, please, please help me. Don't let me become what they want me to be.

"You got the roofie?" Ty asked Fitz.

I swallowed hard as tears blurred my vision again. The end of my innocence was coming now. They were going to drug me. I remembered how Darcy described being under the influence of a roofie when she finally told me about her rape.

"_It's like…blurry," she described, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. " And fuzzy, kind of dark. You only have a vague control over your senses. You don't really comprehend what's happening or what you're doing; you just do as you're told by whoever is commanding you, but you just...don't get what you're doing. It's almost like you can't disobey, and when you do listen, you're clueless about what you're doing. You can't feel any emotion, either. It's terrifying, but only afterwards when you understand what happened. I hear that's what they do to girls sometimes," she added. "They put them in the prostitution business and keep them drugged so they don't know what they're doing. I can't imagine if that had happened to me."_

I had never imagined it would happen to me. But look at me now.

Fitz smugly pulled a needle out of his pocket and waved it around. "Yup."

"Good. Drug her now." Ty left through the open passageway my door used to be in. Fitz came closer to me, the needle gleaming visibly in the dark.

All hell broke loose in side of me at the sight.

I bit down on the big guy's arm, hard, causing him to yelp out in pain and let go of me. I dropped to the floor at first, but then I scrambled up, sprinting towards the door, my only exit.

Then a hand grabbed my hair and tugged me back as I cried out in agony.

Fitz shoved me onto one of the couches and got on top of me, straddling me. I squirmed and screamed, but it was no use as Fitz pulled out a roll of duct tape, setting down the needle.

"You wouldn't shut up," he growled as he ripped a piece off and placed it on my mouth. My screams were now muffled, and feebler.

It was all over. I knew it as I kicked and thrashed, struggling to get loose. I knew it as Fitz rolled up the sleeve of my sweater and smiled menacingly. I knew it as he picked the needle up off the ground and stabbed it into my arm, pressing the top down and injecting the chemical into me.

Before everything became blurry, and my mind became dazed, I acknowledged someone leaning down above me and whispering something in my ear, the last thing I would comprehend for a long time. It was the voice of the big guy, and his voice was no louder than a whisper as he said the things that sealed my fate.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

**So, uh, yeah. This story will probably only be two or three chapters, but it will be very drama filled (you know I'm a tad bit in love with drama…hence the storyline for Temptation…) *cough, cough* so ANYWAY. Please, give me a review, if you don't I'll be blue, and that is true, now go ahead and do what I asked you to.**

**Yeah, sorry, I know that rhyme was lame. *awkward silence* I'm feeling quite awkward today.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This scene does have some disturbing content. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Of course, it would be disturbing, because it has to do with prostitution…but just wanted to let you guys know!**

Chapter 2

*Two weeks later*

"So, Mr. Goldsworthy, let me get this straight…"

"Are you sure you're smart enough to be able to?" I asked bitterly, glaring down at the table I leaned my hands against. The cop paused his interrogating and glared at me, his bushy brown eyebrows scrunching together angrily.

"We've had enough of your sarcasm, young man-"

"Then let me go," I repeated for the third time tiredly. "I don't want to be here."

The cop chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "That makes two of us. Just let me make sure I have everything right, okay?"

I silently glowered down at my hands and pressed my lips into a tight line. The cop paused for a minute more, seeing if I would respond. When moments passed by and I still hadn't, he shrugged.

"Okay. So, five in the evening, you and Mrs. Edwards pull up to her house. You argue about the honesty of Mr. Fitzgerald, and you upset her. She gets out of the car and runs into her house. You drive away, and Mrs. Edwards goes into her house. Then…"

I stopped listening to his monotonous voice. Everything just didn't matter anymore.

Clare was gone. Ripped from my hands like some cruel trick of fate. I had lost Julia, and now Clare was gone too. But it was different with Clare. It hurt more. I had loved Julia, yes, but Clare had been a part of me. A part of my living essence, a part of my heart. And a person couldn't live with half a heart. I felt like I was barely living. I had to drag myself out of bed every day to face a life I didn't want to live for anymore.

But, similar to the situation with Julia, it was my fault Clare was gone. I just kept pushing her, pushing her to tell me if she was cheating on me with Fitz or not, following her every move, asking her what she was doing I hadn't seen her. I guess it just came to be too much for her, and she just…snapped.

But I was right all along. I knew Fitz was up to no good the minute I laid eyes on his pathetic figure. The memory of when I found her was crystal clear and sharp, like it happened yesterday.

_I watched her as she stormed up to her house angrily, opening the front door and slamming it shut so hard the frame of the house seemed to tremble. Mad myself, I shifted the car into drive, speeding past several stop signs and traffic lights without stopping, earning honks and shouts. I finally came to a desolate little neighborhood that was quiet, with a small diner on the end of the street. The rain thundered against the hood of Morty, and I let my head slump against the steering wheel, pain of loss and guilt consuming me and eating me alive. I felt like Clare was slipping away ever moment she was with Fitz, and I just couldn't lose her. It would hurt too much._

_I had to go apologize. Getting her upset might make me lose her, and if that happened, I would be better off dead._

_I stomped on my gas pedal and sped back the way I had come after two seconds of deliberation. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally reached Clare's house. I studied it as I hopped out of the car and walked towards her door. It seemed empty…I sensed something was wrong._

_I knew there was definitely something wrong when I saw the door had been knocked clean off the hinges. I swallowed hard, and stepped inside._

_Clare was on the sofa, laying like some sort of angel, her eyes open but dazed. On top of her was Fitz, stabbing some sort of needle into her arm. My heart stopped, an ice cold feeling rushing through my veins before I got control of myself again._

"_Hey!" I shouted. Fitz looked up, startled, but his face relaxed into an eerie grin when he saw it was me. I ran towards him, my fist balled up and ready to fight when some big guy pulled me back and pinned my arms around my back._

"_Let me go!" I demanded. My eyes were locked on Clare. She wasn't moving at all, just lying on the couch. The only way that I could tell she was still alive was the tiny movement of her chest, showing she was breathing._

"_Oh Lord, another drama queen," a short guy remarked, entering through Clare's doorway, his feet crunching pieces of glass. His face was vaguely familiar to me…I couldn't figure out where I had seen him, but I had a sense it wasn't good._

"_Don't worry, he's only an Emo freak," Fitz commented. To my horror, he picked Clare up off of the couch, putting her in his arms bridal style._

_Scaring me even more, she didn't react._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" My voice cracked in horror. Fitz grinned even more._

"_Relax, we just had to drug her a little. She'll be fine."_

"_But you won't," I heard the small guy's voice behind me. Then a harsh pressure hit the back of my head, and I collapsed to the floor, blackness surrounding me. _

"Mr. Goldsworthy!" the cop yelled. I jumped and focused my eyes back on him. His stomach proved that he had been eating way too many donuts, as did his face, where his chins trembled with anger.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked innocently, just to get under his skin. His face flushed red with fury.

"Just get out of my sight. I'll talk to you tomorrow- you can count on it."

+++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++

The smell of sex was everywhere.

That, and the smell of sweat; sweat from hot, working bodies filling the air. The whole ramshackle shack was cramped, claustrophobic. There were tiny stalls lined up right next to each other, the walls between them having the thickness of a hair. Each stall had a small bed, a condom, and a girl.

All girls, after being drugged, had heavy make-up plastered onto their face, and slutty clothes to wear. The people working in the business, like Fitz, would guide them to their stall and sit them on the bed, and get them dressed. Then they would leave.

And the customers would come flooding in. Sick lowlifes.

Clare sat on her small bed alone, absently staring at her wall. Moans and groans of pleasure were coming from everywhere, banging into Clare's ears loudly, but Clare didn't even notice. She was in her own little world.

A world of blurriness. Clare could hardly make out anything that wasn't right in front of her eye. Her mouth was sore and slightly cut from having cocks shoved into there all the time. Every inch of her body was covered in hickeys. Her fingers were limp with tiredness, and her purity ring had been ripped off, even though she hadn't had sex. Yet.

If you had known Clare Edwards, you wouldn't recognize her now.

Her sweet, innocent little curls had morphed into stringy with sweat hair that was stuck to her moist cheeks and neck. Her eyes were covered in black eyeliner and mascara, making her eyes stand out so much it hurt you to look at them. Her eyelids were purple from exhaustion. Her head was tilted slightly, as if she was too weak to keep it up right, which was correct. Her hands were limp in her lap, waiting to be ordered to do something.

Fitz poked his head in and grinned at the dazed girl. "How ya doing, sweetheart?"

Clare, of course, didn't respond, not noticing or hearing him. She continued to stare at her hands, angering Fitz, even though he knew why she didn't respond was because she was so drugged.

He threw open the curtain and took two angry strides towards Clare, grabbing her wrist painfully hard and lifting it up so it was in front of her face.

Clare's eyelids dropped a little as she stared at her wrist, and then at Fitz, not making the connection that he was holding it up. She allowed her eyes to travel back down to the hand still in her lap, not making a sound.

Fitz threw his head back and laughed. "Get it together, Saint Clare. You have a customer waiting."

Clare looked up at Fitz, not comprehending what he was saying. He chuckled again at her lost expression and waved in the guy who was eagerly waiting by the curtains. The guy had straight blond hair that hung shaggily, and stoned eyes. Fitz exited the room, and the stoner boy threw himself onto Clare without a second to waste.

Clare unsteadily straightened herself up as the stoner guy allowed his lips to travel up and down her neck, then to her breasts. He ripped her shirt off and continued to kiss her cleavage.

Clare didn't move. She stared at the wall, barely even feeling anything, not knowing what was happening. Her limp hands gripped the sheets of the bed as stoner boy let his lips lead down to her area, and she subconsciously knew what was coming next as he tore her panties out of the way. He licked her, but she didn't react. She just stared off into space, her mind blank and dazed.

Stoner guy removed his mouth from Clare's area, wiping it with the corner of his sleeve. "You taste good," he commented, grabbing Clare's chin and pressing her lips to his. Clare felt her mouth being forced open, but couldn't stop it from happening. She didn't really understand what was happening. Stoner guy shoved his tongue into Clare's delicate mouth over and over again, biting and sucking on her lower lip and inside her mouth. Clare's back was smashed against the wall from the force the guy was putting in to the kiss.

Stoner guy pulled away, and started to unzip his pants, revealing his erection. Clare stared down at it blankly, still not comprehending. The guy grabbed the back of Clare's neck and brought her down to his center level, forcing her to shove his cock inside her mouth.

Clare gagged a little, but kept her mouth stationery, not strong enough to pull away.

"Suck," the stoner guy ordered. After hearing the word so many times, Clare obeyed, knowing what he meant. He groaned continuously as Clare granted his wish, and finally released into her mouth. Clare slowly let the liquid drip out, and managed to heave herself up onto the bed, watching the stoner boy fix his pants and walk to the curtain. He gave Clare a wink before ducking out.

Clare blinked, exhausted. She coughed a little, raising her small hand to her mouth. Then, she did something she had been doing for the past few weeks.

She reached under the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. Clare didn't know that these had belonged to her, and Fitz had thrown them under there after making her strip and change into her slutty new wardrobe. Clare stuck her hand into the pocket of the small jeans and pulled out a small wallet she believed she had never seen before. But it had belonged to her.

She opened up the wallet and peered inside at a picture lodged in a little plastic, transparent pocket. The picture had a girl, who looked like she was about 16. She had short, bouncy little curls and bright blue eyes. She wore a pretty dress that came down to her mid-thighs. Her porcelain skin shone.

Next to her, there was a boy, a little taller than her. He had chocolate brown hair with shaggy bangs that hung in his face. He was tan, and had stunning emerald eyes. He was dressed in all black, making him look mysterious. There was a whisper of a smirk on his lips.

Clare brushed her fingers over the photo, staring at it intently. For some reason, she felt like she had known these people. They seemed familiar to her, and she couldn't figure out why. She kept staring at the picture cluelessly, not understand the sense of déjà vu that was coming over her.

She slowly shut the wallet, and put it back into the pocket of the jeans, which she placed back under the bed. She coughed again, her chest heaving up and down heavily. She stared at her wall again, not even noticing as another person entered her stall eagerly, coming towards her, to get what he had paid for. She felt herself being pushed back onto the bed, and someone crawling on top of her.

But she didn't understand why. She didn't understand anything.

++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++++

The Edwards' house was empty. Vacant. After Clare had been kidnapped, her parent's fighting had escalated to the point where violence intercepted. They had split up and left the house, leaving it without a tenant. They were, of course, devoting all their time to figure out where Clare had been taken to, but they had no leads.

I stared at the house from my sitting position in Morty, pain and guilt pounding my heart mercilessly. I could have stopped them from taking Clare. I could have tried harder. But I didn't. And she was gone. The little town of Toronto's angel was gone.

A small shrine had been started near the corner of the Edwards' yard, and it kept growing every day. Pictures of Clare from her childhood to when she was seen last were propped against the curb, along with flowers and small stuffed animals. A few people walking by placed roses near the shrine. A girl sat a few feet away from the memorial of Clare, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking with obvious sobs. I squinted at the girl. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I got out of the car, stepping into the light drizzle that had begun to fall. My feet crunched on gravel as I approached the girl, but she didn't seem to notice, just kept her head buried. I finally stood in front of her, waiting for her to acknowledge me. She didn't. I cleared my throat and murmured an "Excuse me," seeing if that would gain her attention. It did, and she raised her head, gazing at me.

I gasped. The shaggy black hair. The big, hazel eyes. The pale face. The pointy but still soft looking nose. The red lips. The narrow chin.

It was Julia.

She smirked as she saw recognition on my face, and I realized her sobbing had been fake. I stepped away from the girl I thought was dead, stumbling backwards.

"I-you-how-I thought-," I stammered unsteadily. Julia smirked more and stood up, coming near me.

"Don't worry, Eli. I am dead, I just wanted to talk to you." She enveloped me in a hug, but I couldn't bring my frozen arms to hug back. How could she even hug me? Wasn't she a ghost? Was I going fucking crazy? Why the hell was this happening to me?

She stepped back and stared at me expectantly, but I was paralyzed.

She sighed, seeing my paranoid expression. "Eli, I only came back to help you. If this is too much-"

"If this is too much?" I repeated. "Julia, how would you feel if you were talking to someone you thought was dead?"

She shrugged, grinning. "I don't know. It's never happened to me. But honestly, I just want to help you find Clare."

My eyes widened, and I blurted the first thing that came to my mind. "Aren't you jealous?"

Julia laughed a high twinkly sound that sounded like bells. "Eli, I was never in love with you. I lied. When we had that fight, when you thought I was cheating on you, you were right. I was. But I just decided to act defensive so you wouldn't suspect," Julia sighed, her smile fading. "I wish I had never gotten out of the fucking car."

"You were never in love with me," I muttered, gripping my hands together tightly, unable to look at her.

"Eli, I was a bad person. I'm surprised I ended up in Heaven. I led people on, and messed with them, like I did with you. I'm sorry. I want to pay you back. That's why I want to help you with Clare. I've been watching you- and I can tell you guys really love each other. And Clare- she _really_ loves you."

My heart still stung from the fact that Julia had given me. But now that I thought about it, I was never really in love with her either. We were just teenagers who had gone out for the heck of it. I thought I was in love with her, but I never really knew what love was until I met Clare.

Then what Julia had said earlier registered with me. I looked up slowly, afraid that she may be gone, but she was still there, watching me with a curious expression.

"So you want to help me find Clare," I finally said.

Julia nodded earnestly. "It's the least I can do for the way I treated you."

"Do you know anything?" I demanded, my mind becoming active again with worry and pain. Clare. I had to find her.

Julia slowly pulled a newspaper out of the black jacket she wore. She opened it up to a page and shoved it at me.

I glanced down at the page, perplexed. It was the short guy I had recognized at Clare's house. I stared at the paragraph beneath his picture.

_Tyler Bunders, age 32, is currently being searched for by the FBI. Bunders has been kidnapping girls from their home, drugging them, and forcing them into the prostitution occupation-_

I dropped the paper, and a small, pained sound erupted from the back of my throat.

Suddenly, I knew where I had seen Tyler before- A couple weeks back, before Clare had gone missing, Cece, Bullfrog and I were in the family room, watching some TV. The news had come on and done a segment on Tyler, asking for anonymous tips as to where his hideout was.

I couldn't believe this had happened to Clare. My Clare. The Clare who wouldn't hurt any living creature was being forced to have sex for money.

Julia began to rub my back soothingly, and it was then I realized I was crying.

"Ssh, shh, its going to be okay," Julia comforted me. I shook her off, wiping my tears away and heading towards Morty.

"Come on. We have to find her. _Now._"

**Sorry it took me so long to update! School has been nuts, but since I'm on spring break, I should be able to update more often, and I'll probably have the story finished soon. Thank you for all of your patient waiting- I appreciate it. Happy Spring!**

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can't believe this is fucking happening," I mutter to myself, most likely for the fortieth time in a minute. Julia glanced at me from the corner of her eye, but otherwise, kept her face focused towards the road, gazing at it through the window. I looked at her, and briefly closed my eyes in pain and disbelief before focusing back on the road.

Recap: The love of my life had been kidnapped by my arch enemy and some of his friends, I have been looking all over for Clare and I still haven't found her, and to make matters worse, and prove I was losing my mind, my ex-girlfriend who got hit by a car and killed was sitting right next to me in the car, in the flesh, and not just a ghost. I had cautiously leaned across and poked her a few times, making sure she was real. Julia bit back her smile each time I did, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to take it if she laughed out loud. I still couldn't get over how similar she looked when she was alive. The only difference was that her features had matured and become more adult-like, as had mine. But it was still the Julia I had dated for three years.

"Turn left here," Julia instructed quietly. I was startled, even though her voice was no louder than the soft drizzle coming down on to Morty's roof as we drove through the streets of downtown Toronto.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice crackly and hoarse. I cleared my throat and drummed my fingers on the wheel, impatiently waiting for the red light to turn green and for Julia to answer.

"We're going to one of the….houses for Tyler's business. He owns the whole thing, so if we go to one of them, and convince the people to tell us where his hideout is, we can get Clare, because she's probably with him…" Her faint voice trailed off, and I shuddered with anger as I realized what she was imagining.

"How are we going to convince them to give us that information?" I demanded, shaking my head as I pressed down on the accelerator. "Impossible."

"Not quite." A dark, malicious smile spread across Julia's face as pulled something out from under her coat. I gasped inaudibly as I realized what it was.

A gun. Shiny, black, smooth, dangerous. Deadly.

I gaped at it until Julia snapped her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and kept driving, my eyes wide in nervousness.

"Julia, I can't kill anyone."

"I know that," Julia snapped. "I'm not an idiot. Just threaten them. And if you shoot, aim for the arms or lower leg."

"Ok, I don't want to shoot anyone at all!"

"Do you want to find Clare?"

I glared at her from the corner of my eye. "Don't ask me a question that's so fucking stupid, Julia. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Eli, if you want to find Clare, you're going to have to use the gun. It's inevitable."

I sighed in defeat, gritting my teeth together. "Fine."

A triumphant expression flitted across Julia's face before she became completely serious. "Take the ramp here." I followed her instructions, driving Morty of the highway as we traveled through the rain. Cars and buildings whisked by us as we drove.

"Eli, I have some bad news," Julia sighed.

"I don't think this day could get worse, so go ahead."

"A few other girls have been taken in today…"

"How do you know?"

Julia bit her lip. "It's complicated. I don't really know how to explain it, but I can….see things."

I didn't even bother to ask for more of an explanation. "Can you see Clare?"

Julia swallowed hard, her slight head shaking letting me know I didn't want to know what was happening to Clare right now. "A few other girls….who go to Degrassi."

"I don't really care about other girls, Julia," I snapped impatiently.

"I know. But they're Clare's friends. And they've been taken to the hideout we're headed to now. They can maybe help us."

"Who is it?"

"Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari."

I didn't answer, my thoughts going into spiral mode. Why did they have to take innocent girls that had never hurt anyone? It wasn't fair. It didn't make any sense at all. I couldn't answer Julia, and the silence in the car was slowly driving me insane. "Can other people see you?" I blurted.

Julia was taken aback as her eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"Can other people see you? Is it just me?"

"Oh," Julia laughed softly, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, other people can see me. I'm not a ghost or anything, I'm real."

"Are you just going to stay down here, then?"

"No." Julia shook her head. "It would only make things too complicated with my family, and it was my time to die. I only came down here to help you."

"I don't see why you care so much," I muttered. "You never liked me, anyway."

Julia bit her lip, and changed the subject. "Take a right here, and go to the left…okay, stop. We're here."

We had stopped in front of a completely normal looking townhouse, the bricks looking dreary in the drizzle. A porch swing sat out front, a hose next to it. Flowers graced the space surrounding the house, and two cars sat in front. Three steps led to the normal looking porch that had a welcome mat stationed on it.

I raised my eyebrows dubiously. "This is it?"

"The house can't scream 'prostitution', Eli."

I huffed impatiently and got out of the car, slamming the door. Julia got out and followed my lead, and then hesitated. As I reached the stairs, I realized she was still frozen by the car, so I quickly went back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can go in with you," Julia said uneasily. I was about to ask why, but then it made perfect sense. They'd probably just take her and drug her too, and she most likely would not be served like all the other males in the place were.

"I get it," I assured her.

"Here," she said distantly. She shoved the gun into my hands, and I nearly dropped it because of how startled I was. I had carried a gun while Bullfrog and I was hunting, sure, but never one to kill a person. I stared at the object in my hands, afraid to wonder what the hell I would do with it.

Julia gave me a shove, and I slid the gun into one my pockets, my thoughts on it as I walked up to the house. I felt it moving inside my pocket; would it fire? Would I shoot myself before I got the chance to shoot anyone else? How pathetic. My fists tightened as I approached the door of the small house. All of this was for Clare, I reminded myself. I knocked on the door twice.

A large figure appeared behind the screen, and then it swung open all together. It was a big guy, about two times my size, husky and muscular. He stared at me coldly for a minute, but then his face broke into a grin, revealing gold teeth in his mouth.

"Come for some fun, buddy?" he joked, smacking me on the back. I tried not to wince as he did so and nodded as convincingly as I could, smiling back poorly. He held the door open for me, and I stepped inside, resisting the urge to gag as the smell registered with me. It smelled like...sweat. Dirt. And sex. I swallowed hard as the guy led me into the foyer, where there were a few others standing about. The big guy stopped me before I sat down in one of the chairs, making me stand up.

"Sorry," he said apologetically. "I just need to make sure you don't have a gun or anything. A lot of cops have been trying to bust us lately…"

I froze with panic, the gun in my pocket seeming to weigh ten pounds heavier. The big guy proceeded to pat my shoulders, than my torso, and my upper leg, where his eyes widened as he felt the gun.

Before he had time to say anything, I pulled it out and swiftly pulled the trigger, firing at him first, and then at everybody in the room, shouts erupting as vases shattered and furniture was hit. One of the men also had a gun, and fired at me. I dodged it by ducking behind a couch, and shooting over it, aiming for his arm area, like Julia had told me. I cringed when it hit him in the torso instead, and he fell to the ground, motionless.

I wanted to stay and gape at the eight bodies laying on the ground in blood, inflicted by me, but I knew I had a job to do. Everything had happened so fast, though.

I ran up the stairs, the gun in my hand as I held it down at arm's length. I came out around the corner, the gun up and ready, but nobody seemed to be up here. There were seven doors up here, each gold knob shiny from sweaty hands gripping it constantly. I blocked out my nervous thoughts, something, no, someone else taking over me as determination flooded through me. I didn't give a fuck how many people I killed. I had to find Clare.

I threw open one door, my gun out and ready. A blonde girl was slumped on the bed, her legs dangling off the small cot while her blue eyes stared out at me, dazed and frozen. Her face was pale, and there was a deep scar in her arm from where they had drugged her. I ran over to her, recognizing her face, and began to shake her violently.

"Jenna!" I shouted. She didn't move. I slowly picked her hand up and felt her wrist.

No pulse.

I dropped her hand, and staring back in pained regret, left the room quickly. I went to the next door, shoving it open. This time there was a male with the girl. He started to complain at me intruding, but then saw the gun I held. I backed out of the room, seeing that the girl wasn't Alli, or God help me, Clare. I wanted to help the girl in there, but I just didn't have the time. Clare was my top priority. I opened each door, disappointed as I got the same result. No Alli, the girl was dead, or there was another guy in there.

I was giving up hope until I opened the last door.

The guy was shirtless already, kissing the girl's neck as she made no movement. I recognized her dark skin and big brown eyes immediately. Alli.

I pulled out my gun, and before the guy could react, I shot him. He fell to the groan and groaned in agony, clutching his arm. Alli didn't move, just stared at me with her head slumed against the wall. I ran over to her.

"Shit, Alli, come on." I glanced around the room and picked up the guy's t-shirt, sliding it onto Alli, who was only in her bra. She didn't say anything, but I knew she was still alive from her pulse. She wasn't looking too good, with a sheen of sweat covering her face, and her eyes were painfully blank. I quickly picked her up bridal style, running down the stairs and almost straight out the door until I realized the point of me being here.

I put Alli down on a broken sofa, her legs sprawling out. I knew I had to make this quick, for her sake. The big guy that had let me in here was on the ground, but moving, trying to get up and get his phone. I walked over to him, murder in my eyes, and stepped on his stomach, causing him to groan.

"Where the _fuck_ is Tyler Bunders?" I growled.

The big guy panted heavily, glaring up at me. "I don't know who you're talking about," he sneered.

I nodded slowly, a dark smirk spreading across my face. I pulled out my gun and shot him in the ankle, his piercing scream of agony filling the house as dark red blood poured out of his new wound. I bent down beside him.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where is he?"

The big guy shook his head, biting his lip and rocking back and forth in agony. "I'm not telling you," he panted.

Anger boiled inside me as I pulled the gun trigger again, this time shooting his calf, and his upper arm. He screamed out in pain, not even able to move his arms to cover his wound. He continued to scream well after I had shot him, but I stood there patiently, a dark expression on my face.

As he howled, I reloaded the gun with the bullets Julia had given me, making sure he heard the clack of me doing so. When I finished, he was staring up at me with a terrified expression.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," I began, coming closer to him. "Before I torture your ass to the point where you want to be dead. Where. Is. Tyler?"

He pressed his lips together in a tight line, and I shrugged. I aimed the gun for his other arm and prepared to shoot.

"Wait! I'll tell you!" he cried, feebly holding up one of his arms. "Just please…don't shoot anymore…"

"I'm not," I snapped at him. "Unlike you, I don't particularly like to watch people in pain."

He cringed as my words lashed at him. "Tyler's hideout is in East Toronto, still in the city, in a house that looks exactly like this. No differences at all. But Tyler's leaving today, he's going to some auction in Ontario and then he's taking a yacht to France, with a couple of his…girls."

"I hope you die," I spat at him, before picking Alli up again and kicking the front door open.

Julia hadn't moved, and when she caught sight of me, her eyes widened and she ran towards me, going up the steps and helping me with Alli.

"What the hell happened?" Julia cried as we approached Morty. I opened the trunk without hesitation, sliding Alli in and putting a few blankets on her small body. Her eyelashes, with mascara thick as tar on them, were glued together, and her eyes were sealed shut. I gently shut the hood and moved around to the driver's seat of the car.

Julia got in the passenger seat, looking over at me. "Eli, you're covered in blood, and you look crazy. What happened?"

I ignored her, shoving the keys into the ignition and shifting the gears of the car. I hit the gas pedal and began talking fluidly as Morty accelerated through the streets. "Get Alli some water- make sure she drinks it. We need to hydrate her, and get as much information from her as we can. We're going to East Toronto- right now."

Julia followed my instructions mutely, getting a bottle of water out of the compartment and climbing into the back. She opened Alli's mouth and gently poured the water into her mouth. Alli blinked a few times but didn't come to; instead, she fell asleep more deeply in the back, her body relaxing. I was glad to see her getting sleep- it was the most she had probably gotten today.

Julia was silent, her hazel eyes flickering over towards me and then looking at Alli again. "Where are we going?" she finally asked.

"Tyler's hideout," I said in a monotonous tone. "East Toronto. If neither him or Clare are there, we go to Ontario, for an auction."

"Of the girls?" Julia asked. I nodded and she shook her head in disgust. Alli stirred in the back, but still didn't awake.

"Why exactly do we have her again?" Julia nodded her head towards Alli.

"I know her, kind of. And I couldn't just leave her there to die. And also, she might have some information to help us."

"I don't think she remember anything," Julia disagreed gently. "But it is good you took her. Did you find Jenna?"

I was silent, my lips molding into a tight line. Julia looked at me expectantly, and I realized my silence wasn't enough of an explanation for her. I sighed.

"Jenna…it was…too late…"

"Oh my God," Julia whispered. "You don't think Clare-"

"Don't even say it," I snarled at her ferociously. She cringed back, and we continued to drive in silence.

++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++++

"Hey, Saint Clare." Fitz nudged the girl on the side of her torso. Clare's eyes slowly fluttered open, and they focused in on the delinquent's sour looking face. She coughed and leaned her head back again, closing her eyes and wanting more sleep, but Fitz kicked her again, this time harder. Clare jolted and looked around her.

She had fallen off the cot in the tiny stall, and was laying up against the wall, her head on the bricks. Fitz was in front of her, grinning evilly. Clare coughed and stared at him. He rolled his eyes at her pale face and yanked her up by her hair, forcing her to stand up. Clare made a small noise of pain as he dragged her out of the stall.

As he and Clare entered the small and crowded hallway, Fitz nudged a guy who was holding another girl. "Do you know why we're moving out?"

The guy shrugged. "Apparently, someone figured out where Tyler's hideout was. We have to get the hell out."

Fitz's eyes widened. "Where are we going?" Clare slumped to the ground weakly, but Fitz yanked her back up, waiting for the guy's answer.

"To France or something. No one really cares about prostitution there. And we'll make a killing in money."

Fitz chuckled. "I've always wanted to go to France. I hear the girls are hot."

The guy grinned. "I heard that too. Come on, though. Ty wants us to get them all out and into the van, like pronto."

They walked out together, making sure to look inconspicuous as they led the girls to a white van and carelessly tossed them in the back. The last thing Clare registered was darkness as the van doors shut with finality.

**I will update more often :-)**

**Hope you enjoyed….**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Eli."

Something nudged me in my shoulder. I groggily pushed it away, shifting and over and hoping for more sleep. I pressed my ear against the soft leather seat, listening to Morty's soft running engine and letting it lure me back to sleep.

"Eli, wake up." Something nudged my shoulder again, harder. I desperately pushed it away, clamping my eyes shut and trying to return to unconsciousness. It was so simple, so blank when I was in there. I felt like I had so many responsibilities in reality; but right now, I couldn't remember a single one of them. It was like grasping out into the darkness- there was nothing to bring back, and if you found something, you had a funny feeling you really didn't want to see it. So every time I had a hint of what was going on, I let it go, trying to keep myself in naivety and innocence.

"Eli." By now, I could tell it was Julia's voice, trying to get me to awake. But wait. Wasn't Julia dead? Was I dreaming?

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in the passenger seat of Morty, with a blanket messily thrown over me. I looked out the window and saw the highway flying by, the lights going by so fast they blurred into one brilliant line against the deep, purplish black night. According to the clock, it was about 11:30 at night. I glanced towards the driver side, and saw Julia, with her hands on the wheel casually, navigating.

I stared at her, dumbfounded, until my disoriented mind finally caught up with what had happened, and what was happening.

"Shit, Julia." I rubbed my eyes. "When did I fall asleep? You should have woken me up."

Julia shook her head. "No, you needed some sleep. After what happened at that house, you looked…traumatized. Numb."

I winced as she brought up the memory. In front of my eyes flashed the men's bodies I had shot. "Yeah, well it's hard to forget when you shoot people and possibly kill some of them, too," I muttered.

Julia bit her lip. "Eli, those people were terrible. You didn't do anything wrong."

I didn't have the energy to argue with her.

Julia glanced at me again and changed the subject. "We're almost there, now. Only an hour away. We're going to the house first, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "And then if Clare isn't there-"

Julia grimaced. "We go to that auction. Sick bastards."

A sudden stirring in the trunk made me freeze and then jolt forward as I remembered that Alli was still in the back. Julia noticed my expression.

"How is Alli?" I asked quietly.

Julia smiled slightly. "She's actually doing really well. I had to hydrate her with some water a few time, and then take her out for some fresh air. You were knocked out the whole time. She hasn't really woken up completely, though, but by the sounds of it, that's about to change."

I nodded, agreeing with her. Another thump in the back was heard, and I glanced back in time to see Alli weakly rising, propping herself up with her arm. Her eyes were at first confused, and then widened and fear as she began to cry out and curl up against the back of the trunk. I climbed over my seat and into the back with her, when she let out a startled scream at my sight.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"Alli, Alli, it's me. Eli. Remember?" I held out my hands to show I was defenseless.

She blinked, and then her face filled with recognition. "Eli?"

I nodded.

"Eli," she said again, slowly. Then she burst out into sobs. Unlike myself, I went over and comforted her in a hug, wrapping my arms around her and rocking her back and forth like Cece did to me as a child.

"Ssh, ssh," I whispered to her. Her sobs became hysterical as she cried into my shoulder, clutching at me. I rubbed her back softly, not knowing what else to do, considering this was not my area of expertise. But slowly, and surely, she began to quiet down, until her torrential tears became nothing more than a simple sniffle.

I gave her a few minutes to completely get herself together. "Alli, what do you remember?" I asked, my voice rough.

Alli rubbed her eyes, the dark make up all over her face. "I was going to CVS, to pick up some cards for my cousins birthday. I had found the perfect ones, so I went to the register and bought it. And then, I came outside with my bags…I had a lot more than I needed because I get extra stuff a lot of the time. And as I was struggling to my car…" Alli's eyes teared up again. "Fitz came out of nowhere. I thought he was going to hurt me or something, but then he asked if he could help me with my bags. I was surprised, but I accepted. We carried them to my car, and I thanked him. Then, he asked if I could give him a drive home, saying it was on the way. i didn't think anything of it, so I said yes. And while we were driving, he was nice, complimenting my outfit, letting me vent about Drew, just…everything. I remember feeling nice getting all that stuff off of my chest, and he listened attentively, asking questions. I even thought that we could maybe be friends when we got back to school. So then, we pulled up to this nice townhouse, with all these flowers and nice stuff around it, and I unlocked the door for Fitz to get out. But then he…he grinned, kind of, and my door opened, and this big guy covered my mouth and pulled me inside the house. And that's…that's all I remember."

"Did you see Clare at all?" I asked desperately.

Alli stared at me for one long moment, and then her lower lip started to tremble. "Clare, too?" she cried, her breathing becoming erratic. "I thought Clare was just…missing…" Alli began to sob again. "Why is this happening?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then realized I had no answer.

"We're here," Julia interrupted darkly, stopping the car. All my emotions evaporate as soon as she says that, and I look at the townhouse we stopped in front of; I became the cold, mean, heartless person that shot eight people a few hours ago, not caring whether they were alive or not. I climb out of the back and get out of the car, leaning back in through the window to talk to Julia.

"Stay here with Alli. Keep watch. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, get out, lock the car and leave Alli in here, and come and help me."

Julia nodded. "Good luck."

I stood up straightly and walked up the porch stairs, noticing how right the big guy was when he said it looked identical to the one Julia and I had just gone to, and where we'd found Alli. Before opening the door, I felt for my gun in the back of my pants, and relaxed when I found it there. I knocked on the door.

No one answered. I knocked again impatiently, and still no one opened the door. I finally just pulled my gun out, kicked down the door, and stepped inside, doing a 180 with my gun to make sure no one was hiding trying to ambush me. The thing was, though, the place was quiet. And empty. I could tell it was the house, because of the empty condom wrappers littering the floor and the smell of sex and sweat still floating around, but it was silent inside. Too silent.

Had they moved locations? Had they gone to the auction already? I checked my watch. It was 11:43 at night.

I ran up the stairs, my gun still out and ready, and desperately ripped open the curtains to the stalls up there, hoping to get a glimpse of Clare. Every single stall was empty, though, completely cleaned out. The cots were cleaned, everything inside was gone. I became more and more frustrated as each stall had the same result. I inspected each room thoroughly, looking under beds and inside dressers, trying to find anything.

I came into the last room slowly, my hope beginning to evaporate. I dutifully got down on my knees and searched, trying to find anything. I noticed a pair of pants under the cot, and I pulled them out. As soon as I brought them into my chest, the most familiar smell wafted around me. _Clare_. These pants were hers, and she was gone. I blinked back tears, swallowing hard as I checked the pockets for anything that might help. Only one pocket held any content, and I pulled it out immediately. Tears of agony flowed down my cheeks as I looked at the wallet that clearly belonged to Clare, with her permit in it and everything. My tears came down harder once I saw the picture in there, and I didn't bother stopping them. It was a picture of Clare and I, both of us smiling. She was wearing a pretty dress, and just seeing her smile, seeing her happy face, seeing my arm around her shoulder, made all of this seem…not real. This couldn't be happening. Not to Clare.

But it was.

And it wouldn't have happened if I had protected her better, like I was supposed to.

I took deep breaths to calm myself, and turned around, getting ready to go down the stairs and report back to Julia, and probably Alli.

Then I saw him across the hall.

He was carrying a large brown box, apparently since the people here had moved out. He had been grinning, but then he saw me looking at him, and it quickly faded, making his face become unsure and slightly frightened. He dropped the box and stared at me, his lips trembling the tiniest bit. I knew immediately he didn't have a gun. I started to stalk towards him.

Fitz backed away as I came towards him. "Eli, hey dude, no hard feelings…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled. "You shut the fuck up! Don't say a fucking word or I will blast your god damn head off!" I grabbed him by the collar, pressing the gun onto the back of his neck. Fitz yelped slightly. I growled darkly and shoved him down the stairs, watching his body uncontrollably stumble down the stairs.

He stayed in the heap at the bottom as I slowly came down, each stair creaking under my weight. As I reached the bottom, I had come to the decision I would shoot him to death, but now, I had another idea.

In ten minutes, I had tied Fitz to a chair securely with rope, and had wires connected the Fitz's skin, and the chair, connected to the electrical box of the house. Fitz looked terrified as I slowly walked around him in circles, my expression probably psychotic. I finally stopped, placing my gun on the table.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked quietly, my voice rough.

Fitz still looked terrified, but he tried being brave. "Do what?" he challenged.

I stepped so closely to him that my face was inches from his. "You piece of shit, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Be a little more specific, Emo boy," he taunted.

"Clare! Clare! Why did you take Clare, and where is she?"

"I'm not telling you shit."

I slapped him across the face with my fist, hard. "Tell me!" I shouted.

Fitz spat in my face.

I picked up the piece of ripped towel I had gotten and wiped my face calmly, shaking my head. Then I took it and shoved it into his throat, ignoring his struggle and his gagging. When it was lodged in there, I walked over to the switch, and I flipped it down.

It was a good thing I had muffled Fitz's screams; they were loud, and high. His body jolted and contorted, shaking the entire chair and making his eyes roll back in his head. I finally shut it off, walked back over to Fitz, and took the towel out of his mouth. He looked like he had peed himself, and he was drooling uncontrollably, his face slick with sweat.

"Now, now, Fitz, you shouldn't have screamed like that." I stroked my gun that I had put on the table. "You might have bothered the neighbors."

"You psycho!" Fitz screamed. "You fucking psycho! You're crazy."

My face hardened. "Do you want to talk, or do we have to do this the hard way? You know what I want."

"No, I don't." Fitz replied smartly, still panting.

"Don't play games with me," I said lowly, dangerously. "I'm not in the mood today."

"I don't give a fuck about your mood," Fitz snapped.

I strode over to him and tipped the chair back so far it almost toppled over. "Why the fuck did you do this! Where the fuck is Clare?"

Fitz spat in my face again. I took no time to waste as I shoved the towel back in his throat, walk over to the switch, and press it down again. A dark, dark smirk crept over my face again as I watched Fitz jerk back and forth, his eyes rolling back and screams coming out of his throat, only to be muffled by the towel. After a few more seconds, I shut it off and took the towel out of Fitz's mouth. Fitz gasped heavily, his body still shaking.

"Tell me what you know!" I roared into his face.

Fitz determinedly shook his head. I growled sharply and turned the switch on again, smacking it down. I watched as the electrical currents tore through his body, but this time, out of frustration, I let it run for a long time, watching as he winced and screamed and cringed and felt all of the pain that I had been through ever since he took Clare away from me. The thought made me angry, and I turned the switch on higher for a second before turning it off completely.

I walked back over to Fitz, who looked like he was in agony, and whose eyes were beginning to tear up. "Are you ready to tell me now? Or should I turn on the switch again?"

"I don't…have to…tell you…a fucking…thing…" Fitz choked out.

"Have it your way," I said darkly, walking back towards the switch again and placing my hand on it.

"Fine!" Fitz cried, sweat still streaming down his face. "Fine! I'll talk! Just don't do it anymore!"

I crossed my arms coldly, not feeling any sympathy for him. "I'm listening." I barked.

"Look, I don't know a lot. Clare was here, but then the police found out about the location, and we had to leave. Tyler chose her and a couple of girls to be taken with him to an auction in Ontario, but if he feels like the bidding isn't high enough, he's taking them to France."

"I already knew most of that," I snarled. "Tell me exactly where the auction is."

"It's being held in an underground place," Fitz gasped. "There's some fancy party at the Hilton, you know, the really big one. Under that, in the basement, is where it's going to be happening."

"You better not be lying." I stared down at him hostilely.

"I'm not, I swear," Fitz panted.

I picked my gun up and started walking towards the front door, when Fitz let out a strangled cry.

"Wait!" he begged. "I'm sorry. Please let me go. I can change, Eli, I can change who I am, just let me go, I'll change…"

I shook my head, my hand on the switch. "It's too late for change." I pushed the switch down, and walked out the front door as I listened to Fitz's dying screams, the electrocuting continuing, and no one there to stop it.

**Yeah, that was a bit dark…review for me, please?**


End file.
